


1991

by ESawyer



Series: The Years In Between [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: October 31st, 1991.Somehow, it has been ten years.





	1991

Somehow it has been ten years. 

It has been ten years, but Remus feels as though he has aged twenty years. He stands in his bathroom and peers at his face, struggling to comprehend that the person he sees in the mirror is actually Remus John Lupin. He runs a hand through his hair at cringes at how many grey hairs he has. As he cringes, the lines on his face become more prominent, and he struggles to believe that that this is the face of a thirty one year old. 

He thinks about James, Lily and Peter on days like today, because they were robbed of the chance to get older. Remus did not think that any of them would look half as bad as he did. Peter definitely wouldn’t look as bad as he did, he wasn’t even sure that Peter ever aged in the time that he knew him. 

Remus thinks about James and Lily. And Harry. 

Poor, poor Harry who is stuck with Petunia. Poor Harry who is definitely not being treated in the way that he should be, and Remus spends most of his days feeling terrible about the fact that he can not do anything to help him. No matter how much he wants to, Remus is well aware of the fact that he can never raise a child. Not with his condition. He is not able to do many things, thanks to Dolores Umbridge. 

Dolores Umbridge has not shied away from the fact that she has a great dislike towards Werewolves. Everyday, Remus woke up to find another one of his rights to stripped away - businesses are free to discriminate against Werewolves with no consequences, Werewolves no longer have the right to free healthcare and, by the time this month came to an end, she might have passed a law that requires Werewolves to be tagged for the rest of their lives.

He picks up the Daily Prophet and drops it immediately, almost as if it has stung him. James and Lily smile up at him from the front of the Prophet, holding a giggling baby Harry in their arms.  Remus does not know why he thought that the Daily Prophet would ignore the ten year anniversary of the fall of Voldemort, but he did not appreciate being ambushed by the faces of his dead best friends. 

He closes his eyes and tries to remember exactly what he had been doing the night they died. All he can remember is Mary MacDonald banging on his front door and speaking the words that he had been dreading hearing and his world collapsing around him.

For most of the day, Remus sits on the floor of his kitchen, thinking. He thinks about his days with Peter, James, Lily and even Sirius. Halloween is the only day out of the year where he allows himself to actually think about Sirius, and how much he really misses him. He misses every single thing about him, and he hates himself for it. Sometimes he thinks that it may have been easier to never speak to Sirius again after that stupid prank in their sixth year but, like the idiot that he is, he ran straight back to him.

And yet, there is a strange and confusing part of Remus’ mind that is convinced that Sirius is not as guilty as people say he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/e-sawyer


End file.
